


OC Dump

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: I've been actually Developing my Hellsing OCs recently, and that's made me want to actually write for them, so.... Yeah
Relationships: Luke Valentine/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. haha get it because powerwolf

Antonio didn't remember what happened to his family, and honestly he preferred it that way. He didn't want to know the details, what he could piece together through observation was bad enough. 

Really, it wasn't hard to guess. Coming to covered in their blood, guts and God knows what else painted a pretty clear picture. 

That, and he had nightmares to help fill in the gaps in his memory. He didn't know if what he saw in these were real memories that he'd just repressed or simply his mind conjuring up things on its own, and he didn't care to know either. If it were up to him he would forget all of it as soon as he woke up. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

As one could imagine, he didn't get very much sleep. The rest he did get tended to be very fitful.

His time after waking was usually spent praying for forgiveness, either at confession or the privacy of his room, depending on how horrible he felt at the time.

Sometimes he swore he could still feel their blood under his nails. He would end up washing his hands until they were raw. Logically, he _knew_ there was nothing there, he could _see_ that, but he could also feel it there and he just wanted that feeling gone.

He was glad that he normally wore gloves, that way none of the others would be able to see the evidence of this. He didn't need their concern. He hated the thought of having them worry about him, it would only be a waste of their time, he could handle this on his own. If he couldn't then he hardly deserved to handle it at all.

Even when he was first taken in by Iscariot, he hadn't been very open to receiving help. He'd been skittish, hesitant about letting anyone get too close, scared that he'd lose control again and would end up hurting more people. He'd taken it upon himself to prevent such a thing from happening. He'd focused on learning about his new abilities, as well as what might cause him to lose control over them so he could avoid such things. This had been easier said than done, since he'd needed to keep his... condition a secret, there was no place for the supernatural in Iscariot. 

Ultimately though, he'd done it. He had a very good handle of things now. And even though now he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone, he was rather adamant about not accepting help. He was an adult, plenty old enough to deal with things himself. Everyone else had more important things to worry about, and making his trauma their problem would be nothing short of shameful.

The fact that he was a werewolf and was lying about it was another thing he often prayed forgiveness for. He could never bring himself to confess this, however. He was too scared of the potential consequences. He knew that things said during confession weren't meant to be shared with anyone, that if the father were to tell anyone what he'd heard that would be a sin. But maybe it would be forgivable if it meant exposing a monster, maybe someone like him didn't get the privilege of that sort of privacy. He didn't know for sure, therefore he couldn't risk it. 

Was he a coward for this? Yes, probably. Unlike everything else though, that was something he could forgive himself for.

Plus, he liked to think he did a good job of making up for the whole supernatural thing. He dedicated his life to hunting down and killing such creatures, he was pulling his weight just as well as everyone else.

As soon as he was old enough to become an official member of Iscariot and not just stay in the orphanage run by the organization, he'd jumped at the chance. He truly believed in their ideals. He'd converted soon after being taken in, turning to God helped him cope with what had happened, let him come to terms with it. 

He also believed that supernatural beings were evil, a plague on the world. Hell, he had experience to back this up, he _knew_ it was true. If it weren't for the supernatural, his family would still be alive. He could be living a normal life. And who knew how many other people's lives had been ruined by these things? How many people had been needlessly slaughtered because some corrupt human had a lust for power or too deep of a curiosity and dug into things better left alone?

The world would be a better place without these beasts, Iscariot was helping people by getting rid of them. Antonio was proud to have the chance to be a part of that.

He learned everything he knew from Anderson, and the man really had taught him well. Had taught them all well.

He looked up to Anderson a lot, honestly. The ruthless glee he showed when facing off against monsters and heathens, how efficient he was at his craft. And the fact that none of that interfered with his humanity, he knew how to separate that from his personal life. He could put a vampire down and within the same day look after the orphans as if nothing had even happened. It was very admirable, Antonio strived to be like that someday.

He wasn't sure he'd ever succeed in that goal. He could kill monsters no problem, and he was one of the most merciless people he knew when it came to this. He wasn't the type to brag, but he thought his performance on the battlefield was rather impressive.

That being said, he wasn't great at everything outside of that. The whole 'personal life' thing. He never did quite get a hang of human interaction. He was pretty sure he was decent at it before his life went to shit, but it was hard to remember very clearly. Now though, he knew he was awful at it. He was too cold, or too blunt. Too depressing, couldn't lighten up. He was glad he never _had_ to interact with the orphans, or really anyone outside of the soldiers of Iscariot, he was sure the result would be a disaster.

He could live with this. He had all the important skills down, the rest didn't matter nearly as much. As long as he could be an instrument of God's divine wrath, he was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this ends really abruptly, but in my defense I was stumped... I didn't know what else to add


	2. fruit (derogatory)

When they first met, Luke thought Voss was strange. He supposed he still thought this, but it wasn't quite the same. At first he was wary of the other, didn't trust him. Assumed that his intentions were, if not outright malicious, definitely weren't positive.

They initially met when Luke and Jan had first joined Millennium. Voss was another among the higher ranks of Millennium's soldiers, a bit higher than them, being a first lieutenant. That made sense, he'd been there a good deal longer than the two of them.

He'd taken an interest in them. He seemed very excited about having new members around, once they were officially in the organization he wasted no time introducing himself. He acted as if he considered them friends, despite having just met. He wanted to get to know them, asking things like why they'd joined and how they'd learned about Millennium in the first place. He was especially curious about the second thing, since being Americans, they certainly weren't Millennium's target demographic.

They told him nothing, because seriously, who did he think he was demanding such information from people he barely knew? 

He seemed capable of taking a hint, at least. When they got upset with him for asking personal questions, he stopped. Unfortunately, this just meant he switched to pestering them for different information. Things relating to their new job, mostly. How were they adjusting to the whole vampire thing, what extra powers did they have, did they have any combat skills or did they need to learn all of that from scratch?

They didn't ask, but he told them about his abilities. Either as an offering to get them to open up about theirs, or he really was just that eager to share, maybe both. He explained that he was a leech, he could sap the powers from others to bolster his own strength. However, this only worked with special powers, such as psychic abilities or extra skills, such as enhancements given by the Doctor. He couldn't strip people of their vampirism or anything like that.

This was interesting, sure, but yet again, they didn't ask. They had little reason to care. Luke kept it in mind though, as this was something that could be used against him if Voss felt like it.

Voss claimed that he was only being so nosy because he wanted them to feel welcome. He also wished to help them, if they desired it. He could help them adjust to their new supernatural status, or teach them the ins and outs of how the military worked, or assist them in finding a weapon that worked for them out of the array of options Millennium offered.

Luke didn't think he was crazy for being suspicious of this. They join this shady organization and one of the people there just happens to want to immediately befriend them? In what word was that _not_ something to be concerned over?

He was alone in this, apparently. Jan trusted Voss, or at least didn't seem to have any fear over what his intentions might be. 

Jan wasn't exactly the best judge of character, having been the one to drag them into joining Millennium in the first place. No matter how much his brother tried to calm his nerves, insisting that Voss was annoying but that didn't mean he was evil, Luke remained unconvinced. This whole thing was just too fishy.

He remained on guard whenever the other was around, and if he could help it he didn't let Jan be alone around him. There was only so much he could do, however. His brother was an adult, Luke couldn't keep watch over him all the time, and he imagined Jan would get pretty aggravated with him if he tried. Plus, Jan could look after himself, he had good instincts. Luke would call him smart, but he knew that most people, Jan included, would disagree with that.

Thankfully, there weren't many opportunities for the two of them to be alone together. Jan didn't go out of his way to spend time with Voss, he didn't do this with any Millennium member really. If someone happened to be around while he was doing something then he wouldn't chase them off, not intentionally anyway, but the only person he would ever actively seek out was his brother.

Voss would seek out Jan, though. So this resulted in things like them going to the shooting range or the rec room together. These were places where other people tended to be, so Luke wasn't _too_ worried. Still, he would tag along when he had the choice to.

This went on for a while, long enough for the two of them to start getting used to their new lives. They weren't completely lost, they knew their place in the organization.

Over this time, Luke didn't start trusting Voss, but he let his guard down a little. Nothing bad had happened yet, maybe he could afford to be a bit less suspicious. _Maybe_. That didn't mean he was about to befriend the other or anything stupid like that, but he supposed he could afford to not be constantly on edge.

This was probably a good thing, because at some point Voss decided he needed to approach Luke directly. He didn't do this very often after their first few interactions, seeming to understand that he wasn't wanted. So then, why did he suddenly decide it was a good idea to speak with Luke one on one?

Apparently he'd noticed that Luke didn't seem to like him very much, which was good, that meant he had basic observation skills. He wanted to try and do something to fix this, to make up for whatever it was he'd done wrong.

Luke... wasn't sure how to react to that. The distrusting part of his brain told him that this was a trap, and that going along with it would blow up in his face. Then the rational part of him knew that was stupid. He'd been part of Millennium for at least a month, if Voss wanted to hurt him he'd had plenty of opportunities before now. 

In fact, actually thinking about it, he was starting to realize how stupid his first impression of the other vampire had been. Even if Voss were some devious fiend, which wasn't something that could be ruled out completely, why would he target the people on his side? What did he gain out of that, aside from getting the higher ups mad at him?

So, Luke relented. He could allow this. If Voss really wanted to try and get on good terms with him, he could knock himself out.

Voss perked up at this, glad to be given a chance to redeem himself. Then he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small plastic case, which he excitedly handed over to Luke.

A present, hm? That was certainly one way to get someone to warm up to you. Luke didn't waste much time before opening to check was inside.

What he saw really wasn't what he expected, but to be fair he hadn't had any expectations.

Inside was an assortment of hair accessories. Ties in various colors, a few scrunchies. Hairclips too, with many different designs on them. Some had hearts, others had cute animals, just as a few examples.

After not getting a reaction right away, Voss started to explain himself. "I noticed you always wear your hair in a ponytail, but you only have the one ribbon from what I can tell, so... I thought this might be something you'd be interested in." He fiddled with his own ponytail as he spoke, not meeting Luke's eyes.

Luke just nodded at first, absorbing the information. His first thought was that a lot of this was rather juvenile, but he scolded himself as soon as the thought crossed his mind. That was no way to respond to someone going out of their way to do something for you.

This was... really nice, actually. Luke hardly ever received gifts, he could probably count all of the ones he'd been given in his life on one hand. And on top of that, this was extremely thoughtful. Voss had noticed something about him, a small detail that Luke imagined most people wouldn't pick up on, and had got him something relating to that, something he could make use out of. Not even just one thing, but multiple things.

Luke gave a quiet sigh. He guessed Voss won this round, he was willing to give the other vampire a second chance. Or, more like a first chance, since he hadn't exactly given one to begin with.

He smiled softly as he shut the case and tucked it away in his suit pocket. "Thank you."

"You mean.. you like it?" Voss gave him a hopeful glance.

"Of course." He reassured. How could he not? "I really appreciate this, honestly."

Voss was silent for a few moments, then a wide grin split across his face before he practically tackled Luke into a hug. "I'm so, so glad! I was scared you'd think it was dumb and wouldn't want it. I could get you more if you want! That's just a bunch of old stuff I don't really use anymore, I'd be happy to buy you something new if you want any more." He continued babbling like that for a good bit, all while holding Luke in a crushing grip.

Luke was stunned, flushing deeply. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Should he push Voss away, or hug him back, or...

He ended up doing nothing, just standing there probably looking like an idiot. Was this the kind of treatment he should expect all the time if he became friends with Voss? He wasn't sure if he was ready for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If shipping your OC with a canon character is cringe, then I don't wanna be based <3
> 
> Honestly, this was originally just supposed to be them being cute & fluffy together, but I just. Couldn't resist adding some sorta backstory to their relationship, you feel me?


End file.
